The Newsie's Girl
by Sketchy
Summary: Snitch moves in with his new friend to get an education. But will he get more than an education. (Probably so, but read anyway!)


Here's me story. Since Snitch's me fav, he's tha main character. So ha!! ::hits anyone who disagrees with Spot's cane::**  
**

  
The Newsie's Girl  


  
  


Snitch's Prologue  


Snitch laid on his back on his bed and smiled at the ceiling. He was smiling because of _her_. He didn't yet know who she was, but he would soon. She was there, on her doorstep, every morning. Her father gave her the money to buy the paper. Snitch would walk by and she would call to him, "Newsboy! You forgot me. Come back and let me have a paper." She always smiled with these words, and once she got the paper, she nodded curtly and vanished into the house.   
Her smile lit up his heart and made his eyes sparkle. It was true the others had noticed something different, he seemed to be smiling much more, showing his teeth. He was quieter than usual, and that was odd because he usually let out about four words at appropriate intervals in conversations.   
Itey, who was closest to him, couldn't even get the story from him. "Snitch!" He would say, "Give me the news!!" But Snitch would just smile, bearing his chipmunk-like teeth and walk away.   
  


Chapter One  


  
"You forgot me! Come back and let me have a paper!" The ritualistic words made him grin.   
"Sorry, miss. Dat'll be a penny." Snitch turned around and handed her a pape. She smiled and took it, handing him the customary two pennies. He tipped his hat and turned on his heel to sell more papes.   
"Wait..." She sounded a bit hesitant, and when he looked over his shoulder, she was tugging nervously on her sleeve.   
"Yah?" Snitch flashed her a reassuring grin.   
"I was just wondering... What's your name?" He turned all the way around and his grin grew much wider.   
"Name's Snitch. Wha' bou'chu?" Relief flooded her features and she smiled prettily.   
"I'm Laura. Very nice to meet you. I thought that since you come around here every morning, we should at least know the other's name." He nodded excitedly, still grinning. He almost dropped his papes.   
"Nice ta meetchu too. Hey, if ya wantsta talk sometime, We newsies hangs 'round at Tibby's afta woik." Laura smiled and nodded back, equally excited. Without another word, she vanished into the house. Snitch stood there for a moment, until Race saw him and came over.  
"Whatcha doin' jus' standin' dere? C'mon! Getta move on! Sell papes! Ya bum." His words were harsh, but he grinned amiably to show he was kidding. Race waved and returned to shouting the headlines: "Man falls off building, wounding himself and two nuns!"  
Snitch shook his head, chuckling quietly and went on his way, shouting the other odd headlines he saw in the World. When he ran out of papes, he had all but forgotten about his inviting Laura to Tibby's. He was laughing happily at a joke that Race had just told when he heard the door open. Hardly anyone ever came in after they had all filed in, all the Newsies, out of goods, hungry from the day's work.   
All the eyes in the room turned towards the door and the brunette looked back shyly. In a few seconds the guys all came forth, looking to score her first, offering her drinks and food, seats and such. Snitch threaded his way through the boys, rolling his eyes. Laura looked overwhelmed at the reaction and was delighted to see him. She all but clung to Snitch as he led her to the back, the others groaning such phrases as 'it's always the shy one'.   
They sat next to each other at a small round table and she smiled, still a little nervous from all the hormones bombarding her.   
"I'm really sorry," Snitch said quietly. "Dey're always like 'at. So desperate." He grinned jovially. That brought her out of her shell.   
"Oh I know!" She exclaimed, looking annoyed. "Nearly every guy I know is always, _always_, all over me!" Smiling at Snitch, she said softly, "Except for you." At these words, Snitch could feel his face grow hot and he beamed widely, toothily.   
"Well ... ya know.. I jus'..." He trailed off, not really sure what to say, staring intently at his shoes.  
Laura glanced around, her blue eyes filled with curiosity.  
"Why do you guys hang out here? I come here sometimes, the food's not so good."   
"Well, ou' pay ain't so good eitha." Snitch smiled softly.   
"Oh! I didn't mean anything... I-" Laura looked worried, like she had hurt him.   
"Nah 'sok. We's Newsies. We takes what we gets." She seemed satisfied and leaned a bit closer to him, resting her chin in her hands.   
"Then how come you don't go to school and got an education so you can write news...instead of sell it?" Snitch shrugged.  
"No one ta pay for tha food. Gotta woik. Ain't got no choice. I's lucky I gotta home wit tha newsies." She absorbed that, her mind going a million miles an hour.   
"You could.. come live with me. We have a guest room. My dad always complains to my mother about no one in there. You can come live there and go to school!" Snitch blinked, trying to figure out if the beautiful girl in front of him had just asked him to come live with her. He noticed a few of the boys had been listening in, and were waiting for his reply. He couldn't just leave them, they took him in when he had no where else to go, when he was so little. He was good friends with all of them, and more than that. They were his family. But he was faced with the overwhelming opportunity to go and make so much more of himself, and maybe get a girlfriend while he was at it. His mind was racing, thinking of the possibilities, the outcomes of his decisions. The words came slowly.   
"I.. will have to think..about it.." She looked only slightly put out that he didn't take her up on her invitation immediately. Snitch took a deep breath and looked at Mush, who had been listening, and Mush nodded his head, satisfied with Snitch's answer  


****  


"All right, all right, ya found me out. It's a goil. Dat's why I'se been actin' funny lately." Snitch was getting just about sick of the guys bugging him since they had all traveled from Tibby's to the lodging house. Laura had smiled the most glamerous smile he had ever seen when she'd left. He thought he would be blinded. His heart swelled at the thought.   
"Where'd ya meet'er??" Blink leaned over him, grinning. He loved hearing about the guy's dates. He never really got many dates. Though he was handsome, the girls just weren't interested in a guy who looked like an insane pirate.   
"She was jus' always dere ... waitin' ta getta pape." Snitch replied. Jack laughed.  
"Oh I betcha little Snitchy stands outside 'er door wit _bated_ breath, till she comes out!" Jack and a few others laughed, but Snitch sat up on his bed, a hurt expression on his face.   
"I_ don't_!" He jumped down and ran out the door. Itey, looking worried, followed, shooting a glare to Jack over his shoulder. Itey found Snitch in a leafy oak tree, staring at the stars, his eyes brimming with tears. He climbed up, coming to rest silently by his melancholy friend. After a few minutes, Snitch brushed the tears away and sighed.  
"Dat's why I din' say nuttin'. I knew no one would undastand." Snitch never was interested in any specific girl, so he had no need to share his feelings with anyone.   
"Tha guys was just pokin fun atcha, Snitch. I could tell dey was proud of ya. Yer so quiet, Les's tha only other one who ain't gotta goil, cause he's young an' all. Dis's ya foist." Snitch sighed again, slightly exasperated.  
"She ain't even my goil yet! I'se only known 'er a little while. I jus' now loined 'er name!" Itey smiled and looked at him.   
"But ya wants 'er ta be ya goil, am I right?" For a second, Snitch met Itey's stare, and then he looked down at his hands.   
"Well..."  
"I t'out so. Why doncha jus' go live with 'er? Like she ast?"   
"I cain't jus' abandon you guyses! It wouldn't be propa." Snitch's face revealed definite pain, the decision was almost too much for him.   
"I was talkin ta em whilst you was chattin wit ya _goil_, and dey said it would be okay." His head snapped up, he grinned insanely at Itey.  
"_Really_?" He squeaked. Itey nodded. Snitch hugged Itey, jumped off the branch and rolled, (it was pretty high) and ran towards Laura's house.   
  


Chapter Two  
  


By the time Snitch got to Laura's house, the sun had set and he was out of breath. He leaned on the stare rail and panted, not wanting to look _too_ desperate, like the guys had at Tibby's. When his lungs were filled, he knocked three times on the door. He remembered his dirty face and rubbed at his cheeks, trying to get the smudges off. The door opened after a moment and Snitch looked up hopefully. A tall man stood there, his features set in a scowl. Snitch could see the resemblance of him to Laura, so he assumed this was her father.   
"Yes," he asked gruffly, "what do you want?" At that moment, all of the confidence Snitch had built up suddenly seemed to dissolve as he stuttered an answer.   
"I-I...w's...lookin' fa...ahhh...Laura?" The man looked down at him, trying to figure out what to do with the boy on his doorstep, the streetrat asking for his precious daughter. After a minute he nodded, stepping back and calling to Laura. She came down the stairs, running, her brunette tresses flying behind her, and Snitch almost melted at the sight.   
"Yes Papa?" She looked at the door to see Snitch and ran to him. "Snitch! Papa, this is Snitch! I invited him to live with us, because he can't go to school or eat well or--"  
"You _WHAT_?" He father cut her off. Laura's expression turned as fierce as her father's as she argued her point.   
"I asked him if he would come live with us so he could go to school. You always say we need someone to stay in the guest bedroom, so now we have someone!" She stood with her hands on her hips. Her father shook his head and reversed into the other room.  
"I'm going to go discuss this with your mother, young lady." Laura smiled and turned to Snitch.  
"You're in! Mother is always on my side. She'll take up for me." She went out with him and closed the door, sitting on the stairs. Snitch sat next to her, looking out at streets of New York and the stars above.   
"T'anks, fa invitin' me ta ya house. Ya really did'n hafta, ya know." She shrugged.   
"I wanted to. You're smart. I can tell. You are cut out for much more than selling newspapers," smiling, she turned to face him, "I can see it in your eyes." He was glad the sky was dark, or else she would have seen the bright shade of red he had turned.   
"Oh," was all he could muster.   
They had been talking for about a half an hour when Laura's father came out and asked them to both step inside. Laura's mother stood behind her father and urged him on silently. He turned to the Laura and Snitch.   
"Laura, your mother and I have _agreed_," he stressed 'agreed' in the way that you could tell her mother had forced it on him, "that the boy can stay." Laura was just about to jump hug her father and Snitch's face lit up. "But," he warned sharply, making Laura pause, "he has to behave properly and learn all the rules. And quick." She then hugged him and Snitch shook his hand.   
"Thank ya Mista....." Snitch realized he didn't know his name.  
"Gable. John Gable." Mr. Gable allowed himself a small smile. Then he nodded curtly like Snitch had seen Laura do so many times and strode swiftly out of the room.   
  


Chapter 3  
  


It had been a month since Snitch had moved in with Laura and her family. It had been painful for him, leaving the guys. They had all pooled their money and made a paper for him, titled "Beloved Newsies Leaves Force". He couldn't stand it, he bawled. Itey hugged him and told him to be a man.   
"Snitch?" Laura stepped into his room, and he woke up from his memories. He smiled.  
"Yes'm?"   
"Dinnertime. We're having pork roast, mashed potatoes and collard greens." Snitch followed her out, down the hall and to the kitchen. He sat next to Laura, and across from him, Laura's little brother, Alexander. Taking his seat, he smiled at Mr. Gable. He had grown to love them all in the short time he was there. And besides, Mrs. Gable made fantastic food. They said grace and started to eat.   
"So Snitch," Mr. Gable started, holding his forkfull of potatoes halfway to his mouth, "how goes the schoolwork?" Snitch swallowed his food and nodded.  
"Good, sir. Hist'ry's me favorite. But I'se been doin' well in all a' tha subjects." Mrs. Gable had given up trying to get Snitch to talk properly. He just couldn't get rid of his New York accent, and besides, he liked it. Snitch thought he saw amusement in Laura's eyes whenever he talked with an especially thick accent. He wasn't _about_ to give that up!  
"I am glad you are doing well. Mrs. Gable and I have been talking, and since the other children get one, we thought it would be fair if you were to receive an allowance. Five cents a week." Snitch leapt to his feet, knocking the chair over behind him.   
"_Really_?" His eyes were wide, he had never gotten more than enough to sustain himself with. He might be able to get enough to take Laura to a nice restaurant...  


* * * *  


Snitch was getting restless. This school thing sure was repetitive. And he had to get up so early! But he was with Laura most of the time and he had money in his pocket, so he wasn't complaining to anyone. He was learning so much about her! They loved to sit and talk for hours after her parents went to sleep. She would sneak in his room and sit on the window seat.   
In the dark, all secrets could be told. Snitch told Laura all about his mother who had abandoned him as a child. She just couldn't afford to keep him and eat at the same time.   
Dutchy saw him out on the streets, at four years old. He was selling papers and almost plowed him over. It was the middle of February and all Snitch had on was a pair of too-small overalls and one worn shoe. Dutchy took him back to the Lodging House and there he lived until he was sixteen.   
He looked over to Laura to see what she thought of his past, her silhouette against the window. Her hair shimmered in the moonlight that flooded into the room. He could hear her sniffle softly.   
"Is that really how it happened?" Snitch nodded.  
"Yep."   
"That's really sad. Do you even know your real name?"   
"Me real name's Andrew. Got me name "Snitch" by stealin' Race's gamblin' winnins right from unda 'is nose," he answered, grinning at the memory, "I gave 'em back, a course. But he w's always braggin how he could hide his money betta dan anyone!" Laura laughed softly.  
"Bet he was leery of you ever since then."   
"Nope. We was brought closa by dat. But Itey w's me best bud down dere. He w's me bed mate. We always begged Jack fa anudda bed, but he says ta us ever'y time, 'ya both looks so cute wakin' up tagetha'," he looked down, "sometimes, fa' tha things 'e said, I hated 'im." He was thinking of the night they had scoffed at him for Laura.   
"Well, don't worry. You're here with us now, and Jack can't hurt you."   
Suddenly, the door flew open. Laura and Snitch both gaped at the figure in the doorway.   
"Laura! What are you doing in this boy's room? At this hour?" Laura's father raged.   
"Father, we were just talking!"   
"Yah, Mista Gable. Jus' talkin'." Mr. Gable grabbed Laura roughly by the arm and threw her against the wall.   
"No!!" Snitch yelled, and rushed to her side.   
"Get away from her!" Her father said, seething. Snitch knew that he was too much to take on. After all, he was only sixteen and the man was much taller than he. Snitch took one last look at Laura, running his fingers over her cheek and smiling. Then he took off running.  


* * * *  


"John, how could you?" His wife held her daughter like a baby. Her right forearm had been fractured and the side of her face was black and blue. Laura was still crying. She was so confused. Why would her father do that? He had never been violent before. Before the world went out of focus again she wondered abstractly where Snitch had gone. She really liked him and hoped they could be more than friends.   


* * * *  


"It w's terrible," Snitch said, through the pillow that lay on his face. He had lain on the bed since he escaped the Gable house. It was the next morning, and those three were the first words he had uttered. They were barley audible, but everyone in the room could hear it. A few of the boys had stayed behind from selling papers and were worried sick. Mush had even turned down a visit from Puck, his girlfriend, to be there.   
Itey, Mush, and Race jumped up from their stony silence and surrounded Snitch's bed.   
"Tell us about it," Race said, and lifted up the pillow to looked at Snitch's face. His eyes were closed and his skin was pale.   
"We w's jus' talkin'. Her fadda came in. Trew 'er at tha wall. I ran. Such a coward. Couldn't save 'er." He finally opened his hazel eyes, and looked around at Race, Mush and Itey. He sat up.   
"What time is it?" He inquired, squinting out the window, at the bright sunlight.  
"Time fa us ta pay a visit ta ya goil's," Itey replied, determined to find out what was going on.   


* * * *  


The Gables looked up from tending to their daughter as they heard a knock. Alex jumped up to get it, but his mother reprimanded him and he sat down, disappointed. Mr. Gable stood and walked to the door, opening it a crack. When he saw Snitch and three other strange boys, he hesitated.  
"Annie. It's Snitch."  
Well, let him in John," she replied, as if he were daft. Mr. Gable stood back and opened the door, his face gruff as always.   
"Come in."   
"Ah, thank ya Mista," Itey replied cordially, oblivious to the vexed tone Mr. Gable used. The four made their way in, and Snitch made a beeline to Laura's side.   
"Is...she okay?" he whispered to her mother, eyes distraught.  
"She will be, dear. Don't worry. She's strong."   
"Dea' me, Mista Gable," Race started in, "whateva happened ta ya daughta? If I was you, I would soak tha bum dat harmed dis vision of loveliness," he smirked at him, fully aware of who was to blame. Race was lucky Mr. Gable chose to ignore the comment and kept watch over his child.   
Mrs. Gable cleared her throat.   
"I think John has something he would like to say to you, Snitch," she looked pointedly at her husband. He squirmed as if he were a small boy being tricked into taking a vile-tasting cough syrup. Finally, he gave in to his wife's glare and turned to Snitch, his eyes on the carpet.   
"Snitch, I.....apologize for what I did. I wasn't really awake. My little girl, she's important to me. You are too. You are part of our family now. Please stay. Don't leave on account of me. It...won't happen again." He glanced up momentarily to see Snitch, arms crossed over his chest, mulling it over.   
"Well, Mr. Gable," Snitch began after a moment, "Ya's all been great ta me, so I'se got no choice but ta forgive dis. Ya's a big man, admiddin' ya mistakes." Mrs. Gable smiled.   
"Now boys, wasn't that easy? Let's all focus on Laura now."   
  


Chapter 4  
  


Snitch thanked the Lord above that Laura recovered quickly. Her mother was right, she was a tough girl. Snitch had seen some guys who weren't as willing to stand up for themselves as she.   
On a breezy Saturday, about a week after the incident, they sat, on a bench in Central Park. The topic was fairly random, and they just casually brushed over life in general.   
Then suddenly: "Laura, I'm glad ya made it okay, ya know, wit ya arm an' all."   
"Snitch that's so sweet. But you don't have to worry. Whatever happens I'll always get better." Laura smiled but Snitch looked down.   
"But I _gotta_ worry. I cares abou'cha." Laura didn't quite know how to take that. She wasn't really sure what he meant, if it was him actually saying he cared like he loved her or that he just felt like she was a sister to him. Snitch looked up and he saw she was in a state of confusion.   
"Not like I expects ya ta say anytin' back, jus let it stand, kay?" Laura looked into his eyes and he smiled at her. She grinned back and hugged him.  
"You're the best." They stayed there for a while, just sitting, side by side, watching the sunset.   


* * * *  


Laura's birthday was quickly approaching and Snitch had no idea what to get her. He had never gotten anyone a gift, let alone a girl. And to make it worse, it was the girl that he cherished above all else. Three days before found him at Tibby's, Snitch so distressed over what to get her, you'd think he would develop an ulcer.   
"Ya really likes 'er doncha?" Race asked him from across the table they shared with Itey. Snitch looked up.   
"'Course I do! She's..." he trailed off, a dreamy expression on his face, "poifect." Race and Itey exchanged glances, rolling their eyes. Race stood up.   
"Listen, we'll help ya out, but we expect a weddin' invitation," he said as he walked off. Snitch blushed and tried to defend himself but all that he could really do was follow along with Itey. Itey grinned at him.   
"D'ya tink ya'll really get married?" Race turned around and walked backwards so he could hear the response as well.   
"I dunno. I don't even know if she likes me."  
"Tha ladies likes romance, my friend. Ya gotta get her somethin _romantic_. Like..say..flowas. Poifume. Undawea'." he smirked slyly. Snitch pushed him playfully.  
"No way'm I gettin' Laura _undawea'_ for 'er boithday." They passed a store and looked in the window. The display featured feminine hats with feathers and lace and ribbon. Snitch shook his head and they went on. The next store had really expensive party dresses. Race pointed out that you could customers were visible from behind the display, and made faces at the ladies. Snitch and Itey dragged him off after having a good laugh. They went to a couple more stores like this, not finding anything. Finally, Snitch leaned against a building after looking in about seven shops.   
"Dis's so hard! Who knew shoppin' fa a goil could be so...._difficult_!" Then, suddenly, across the street, he saw it. He jogged over, nearly being run down by a carriage. Itey and Race followed suit. When they got across, (they were careful to actually stop for traffic) Snitch had his nose pressed up to the glass.   
"It's poifect," he breathed. It was a white porcelain horse, with a flowered design painted on the side.   
"Laura loves horses," he explained.   
"Let's go in an' see how much it is," Itey suggested. They filed in through the glass door and took their clerk, who gave a, to them, very surprising answer.  
"Twenty dollas?" Race practically yelled. Snitch was in a frenzy.   
"But mista ya gotta undastand! I gotta have dat horse! I'll neva get twenty dollas unless...I sells me arms or somtin'!"  
"By all means. Go sell your limbs. Unless you got twenty dollars there is no way that horse is leaving here. I'm sure whatever reason you need it for isn't that important." Snitch couldn't believe that this fool was saying his Laura wasn't important. How _dare_ he? He didn't even know her! Snitch realized All three of the people in the room were looking at him while he stood, fuming.   
"What?" he asked, innocently enough.   
"How much've ya got?" The clerk asked, and from the tone of voice he used, it wasn't the first time. Snitch opened his pouch and dumped all his money out on the counter. After a minute of counting the mostly coins and a few dollars, he had and answer.  
"Tirteen dollas an' ninety-seven cents," he proclaimed proudly.   
"Wow," Race said, "I got almost dat much once from a horse I bet on, Trixie I think.." Not like anyone was listening to him anyway. The clerk was telling Snitch that he needed about six more dollars and an arms could go for about forty on the market. They thanked him and went on their way.   
"Maybe Race an me could loan ya some, huh Snitch?" Itey grinned.   
"Yeah but then Snitch'll be foreva ou' slave cuz he'll owe us," Race said to Itey, with mock concern. Both Snitch and Itey pushed him lightly.   
"Would ya do dat fa' me? Ya know how I needs it, an' I'll repay ya." Snitch said seriously.   
"Sure we would. C'mon ta tha lodgin' house, we'll dig up ou' gobs an' gobs a' money."  


* * * *  


"And the best for last," Laura smiled at Snitch as she lifted up her gift, wrapped in pale yellow paper. Snitch beamed. So far she had gotten two dresses for school, a pair of nice dress shoes, and a diary. Laura carefully eased the box out the paper. She opened the box and squealed in delight. She lifted the horse out of the box and admired it.  
"Mama, isn't it beautiful?" Mrs. Gable smiled.   
"Lovely dear."  
Laura put her arms around him, hugging him joyously.   
"I love it! Thank you so much!" He blushed.   
"Well,..." Mr. Gable cleared his throat, "Let's get to the birthday cake."  
Later that day, after the wrapping paper had cleared away and the cake had been eaten, Laura and Snitch sat in the ice cream parlour down the street, going over the day's events.   
"So ya had a good boithday?" Laura nodded enthusiastically, taking a bite of a banana split.  
"Good? No, terrific! I especially liked your present. I can't believe you got that for me! It must have been really expensive."  
"It w's, but it w's woith it," he said, finishing his malt.  
"Oh Snitch, you've been so wonderful to me, I wish I could do something back."   
"How c'n ya say dat? Ya've done so much fa me awready," he told her, daring to reach out and stroke her cheek and look in her bright blue eyes. It brought on a major blush from her and she grinned.   
"Really?"   
"Of cou'se. Jus' by bein' dere. Jus' seein' ya makes me so happy. Happier than I'se eva been," he paused to gather some courage; this would take some, "Laura, I tink I.. love ya." She drew in a sharp breath and looked back at him.  
"Snitch. Wow, that's a lot to take." She thought for a minute. Then she smiled, "But I love you too. I have known it for a long time. I just didn't realize it." Snitch blinked.  
"Really? Ya sure?" he nearly knocked over his empty malt glass. She nodded.   
"Yes."   
"Dat's great!" he jumped off the stool and hugged her. Then he composed himself and took her hand. "Laura, will ya be me goil?" he asked, with the greatest of flourishes. She giggled.  
"Yes, I will." They laughed and paid for the ice cream, walking out hand in hand.   


* * * *  


Snitch couldn't sit down or stop talking. It was the day after he had told Laura about how he felt and the newsies were about sick of him talking about it.  
"Will ya sit down? Ya pacin' is makin' me noivous. I cain't concentrate on me game!" Race cried, exasperated, after about twenty minutes. He lit a cigar.   
"Sorry," he said, sitting in a chair off from the poker game, but close enough that he could still talk to Race.   
"So lemme get dis straight. Ya takes 'er fa ice cream afta ya gives ha tha present. Ya tells 'er how ya feels. She says she feels tha same way. Ya asks 'er ta be ya goil. I got dat right?"   
"Right. I cain't believe it! I am so-"   
"Happy. Yes. Right. I know." Race delt the cards, looked at his hand, and winced inwardly. Of course he had a good poker face, so no one could tell he had a terrible hand. Snitch looked at his hand and smirked. Everyone took that as hint and raised their bets. Race glared at Snitch. Snitch grinned innocently and walked over to find Itey. He was engaged in a heated discussion with Mush about Mush. Itey thought he should dump her because she was in school across New York and Mush could hardly ever see her. But Mush loved Puck and said he would wait for her to finish school so they could be together.   
Itey saw Snitch coming over and nudged Mush. Mush turned around and saw who was coming, grinned widely, and stood up.   
"So. Any luck wit Laura?"   
"Luck? Better than luck! A miracle! She likes me! Better yet, she_ loves_ me!" He shook Mush's shoulders excitedly (think Mush shaking Davey "He's back!"). Snitch glanced at the clock on one of the bedsides.   
"I'm late! I gotta get home," he waved to Itey and Mush, hurrying out the bunkroom door. He ran to his foster home and used the key to get in.   
"Sorry I'm late," he called as he came into the kitchen. There was no one there. All the lights were off. 'Strange,' Snitch thought. Mrs. Gable was usually in here, making dinner, Alex sitting at the table, telling her about his day in second grade. He went to Laura's room and knocked lightly on the door. No answer. He opened it, peeking in. No one. He went all over the house, calling for someone, anyone. He surmised (he's so smart) that there was no one there. So he just started his homework all alone, without Mr. Gable's help. This math stuff couldn't be that hard.   
At about eight, he had been alone for an hour and a half. He was really worried now. But what if he left and they came back? He wasn't sure what to do but just stay put. He ate up the time by walking about the house and cleaning. It wasn't fun, but it passed the hours. When the clock struck ten, he heard the door open. He jumped up from his resting place on his bed and went to the front entryway. Mr. Gable was there, followed by Alex. He seemed distressed.   
"What's wrong?" Snitch asked, fearing something might have happened to Laura.   
"Annie and Laura. They were going shopping for dinner. These two boys jumped them," he hung his head, "Annie got away with only a few bruises, but Laura....."   
"What? Tell me!" Snitch cried, devistated.   
"She's in a coma. The doctor doesn't know if she'll come out or not."   


  
Chapter 5  
  


As soon as they let him go, Snitch went in and sat beside Laura's bed. He held her lifeless hand and cried. He slept there, all night, sitting next to her, his chin on his chest. he was startled awake by sounds of weak coughing. It was Laura! He leaned over her.   
"Laura! Laura," He whispered urgently, "are you okay?" She opened bleary eyes and smiled thinly, but it was filled with so much emotion.   
"Snitch!" she cried softly, for it was all she could muster. He drew her up into his arms and more tears streamed his cheeks.   
"I w's so scared ya wouldn't make it..." He kissed her, slow and sweet. Laura was surprised, but she melted into the kiss.   
Mrs. Gable had stepped in, hearing the commotion. She saw her daughter and the boy she was starting to think of as a young man together. She smiled and closed the door softly. The kiss finally broke, and Snitch looked for Laura's reaction. She opened her eyes slowly and smiled.   
"Our first kiss," she said, warmly. Her eyes closed again and she drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Snitch gently released her and took his seat, watching her sleep.   
  


Epilogue  
  


Laura died three days later, and there was a fair turnout for her funeral. Snitch put the horse he had given her into Laura's casket and laid a kiss on her pale forehead. In later days, he moved back to the Lodging House to resume his job as a newsie. "The memories," he explained to Mr. and Mrs. Gable, "are jus too painful." He did get married, when he was twenty-four, to a nice young lady three years his junior, named Alice, and became a journalist just like Laura had wanted for him. He never spoke again of Laura, but he thought of her every day from then on.   
  


Fin.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
